You Need A Break L Lemon
by Stry3mo
Summary: Lxreader deathnote lemon WARNING: sex sex sex


Fanfiction-You Need A Break death note fan fiction

Reader*L lemon!

I woke up in the middle of the night, couldn't sleep. I rolled outta bed, my see threw short dress pjs were black, and only my breasts you couldn't see, with the built in bra. I had white panties on, with black and white striped socks that came all the way up and just past my knees.

I peeked threw my bedroom door, looking to see if anyone was in the hallways. I started to lightly run down the halls, then stopped when it opened up to a big space.

L was sitting awkwardly in his spinny chair, staring at screens and eating a Twinkie from his big tray of sweets. Made me wanna puke, all those sweets.

And, chained up to him, was Light Yagami, his head down on the desk, sleeping, snoring.

I skipped lightly and quietly over to L. I grabbed the chair and pulled it away from the desk

"hng?"

I spun the chair around to face me

"Hanna what are you-...oh"

L froze and looked me up and down, staring at my panties and cleavage.

"why don't you have clothes on, Hanna?"

I giggled and hugged him

"I couldn't sleep Ryuzaki!" I said innocently.

"but that doesn't explain your provocative sleep wear and you walking around with it."

He licked his lips.

"no ones up!"

"I don't have a problem with it but the others might. But since no ones up, fine. Now explain to me Hanna why you interrupted me from working."

I leaned in and kissed him deeply. Biting his lip and my tounge dancing with his, I pulled his knees away from his chest and sat in his lap, facing him. He pulled away, his face red.

"Hanna-chan. What are you doing? You could spoil me you know."

I giggled and kissed him more, rapping my hands around in his short choppy black hair. He rapped his arms around me, pulling me close, then he slowly starts to lift the short dress, feeling my body as he does so. I pulled away and looked Over at Light, who was still snoring on the desk, even drooling.

I nodded the ok for L to continue. He pulled the dress up and uncovered my breasts. He licked his lips, his eyes wide. L licked and sucked on a nipple while groping the other. His tongue did circles around the nipple tip, then he sucked hard and I let out a small moan. He then stopped to look at me, as if not knowing what the noise was.

"you are something."

He smiled and I giggled.

"u need a break from work anyway." I said, getting up.

I got on my knees, and L's eyes got wide when I started to unzip his jeans. His hard cock sprung out, big and throbbing. I grabbed it and licked it.

L threw his head back and moaned. His face red. I started to suck hard, bobbing my head up and down, then occasionally stopping and pumping it, lightly touching the head when I do. L let out short huffs and moans.

He grabbed my head and pushed down on his dick as I sucked, and squeezed my head and hair.

"don't stop. Keep going. It feels so good! Suck harder. Ah. Ah!"

I tongued his head, swirling my tongued around the tip and sucking again.

"oh yeah! Keep going Hanna! Oh!"

He pushed my head down hard as he thrusted up in my mouth. And I whimpered and gaged

"Ahhhh!"

I felt a warm substance in my mouth, and I tried to swallow but it was alot, and it ended up leaking out of my mouth. He pulled my head up off his cock, and he still was Cumming alil, it leaked and stalled down his dick.

He painted as I tried to lick it all up. He tasted sweet.

The chain rattled abit, and we froze and looked over at Light, who had itched his face. He was still asleep.

L got up and picked me up and set me in the chair. He licked his lips, pulling down my white panties, only to find it soaking wet. He spread my legs wide and stuck his head between my legs. I flinched and arched my back moaning loud.

L's tongue licked back and forth to my clit, to the bottom. He then stuck his tongue in and swirled it around inside me. I moaned and held onto his head, pulling his hair and wrapping my legs around his head.

He then shot his tongue in and out my pussy fast, and I felt my wetness spill on his chair, and even heard it plop on the hard tiled floor.

L sucked and licked me, then when I was just about to come, he pulled away and stood up, rubbing his big member up against my pussy, teasing me.

God I wanted it so bad.

I whimpered and he smiled at me, then grabbed my hips and thrusted in hard, I almost screamed but he covered my mouth.

"shhhh" he pointed over to Light.

L started thrusting in and out of me hard. The sound of our pelvis echoed threw the quiet, large room. Every thrust knocked some breath outta me, I huffed short small breathes as he got faster and harder. He was so big, and it hurt. He leaned down, kissing me roughly and biting my neck, licking me, as he thrusted hard. I whimpered but it felt kinda good. I started to get warmer, about to cum.

"ry-u-za-ki!"

I managed to huff out

"I'm- about-to-cum! Ah!"

L got faster and faster, and I couldn't help but scream out my cum.

My insides tightened and L thrusted a few more times then pulled out, cumin all over my tummy.

"Ahhhh!" he had his head back, and we both panted hard. I looked over to see Light, who was sitting up, wide eyed and staring at us, his face red.

I blushed deep red and panted out

"I'm sorry *pant* I woke you?"

L smiled at Light innocently as I got up.

"I'll go shower. Heh" I hugged L then ran down the hall, embarrassed.

L sat back down, zipping his pants up and rolled up to the desk again.

Light was speechless, still staring at L in shock.

"Light, why are you looking at me like that?"

Light stuttered

"I-um. Nothing Ryuzaki.." he said, looking back at his computer screen, his face red.

L smiled. "well, back to work, shall we?"


End file.
